Baseball is, and for well over a hundred years, has been among the most popular game in the United States. The exhilaration of stepping onto a baseball field with your teammates knowing that only one (1) team will come out a winner can last a lifetime.
Baseball is a game that depends not only on physical strength but also on speed, batting skills, ball handling, teamwork, thought, timing and execution. As such, baseball is a game that many people cannot resist playing and/or watching.
One (1) important piece of baseball equipment is the baseball bat. Since baseball is played throughout the United States starting in early spring it is not always played in warm weather. Many games and practices take place in cool spring and cool fall seasons. As many players both young and old have discovered for themselves, there are issues when striking a baseball with a cold baseball bat. Cold bats are much more susceptible to breaking and other forms of damage. Batters may experience a painful sting in their hands when striking a ball with a cold baseball bat. Finally, it is readily apparent that a ball struck with a cold baseball bat simply does not fly as fast or as far as one similarly struck with a warm baseball bat.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device that warms baseball bats. Such a device should hold at least two (2) baseball bats. Preferably such a device would not require batteries or electric power, would be easily handled, and could be made available at low cost. Such a device would help prevent damage to baseball bats while reducing the incidence of stinging hands. Beneficially, such a device would also enable hitting balls faster and further. Such a device should be rugged and useful for both baseball and softball bats as well as other baseball related items such as gloves and balls. Ideally the handles of the baseball bats could be stored such that they remain cool to the touch.